A Grande Aventura
by marakuja
Summary: Uma fanfic que mistura ação, romance e humor abrangendo vários personagens, sou péssimo em sinopses, espero agradar ao publico
1. Chapter 1

Introdução

É bom ler a introdução antes de começar

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic ela é uma história minha que eu venho fazendo essa ano e eu possuo um OC especial chamado: Matse Uchiha ele é o meu personagem principal (não na fic) ele é um personagem que eu criei com o intuito de ligar os animes ele é um Uchiha (obvio) ele possui Sharingan e de uma maneira desconhecida ele pode aprender a usar todos os Jutsus até Kekkei Genkai. O motivo dele ser assim será revelado no decorrer da fic Matse é um ninja de Konoha treinado por Minato Namikaze fazendo parte de uma equipe pra substituir a velha equipe de Kakashi por isso entrou ele e Kurenai Yuuhi durante uma missão Rank S eles tinham que resgatar Anko de Orochimaru sendo uma equipe formada por: Matse Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Hiashi Hyuuga e Maito Gai a missão foi um sucesso mais isso causou muitos problemas da equipe como Kurenai ficar cega só que graças a Tsunade ela recuperou a visão depois da missão Os Conselheiros de Konoha descobriram um atitude estranha do clã Uchiha e decidiram armar um plano de exterminar ele só que Sarutobi achou isso errado mas ele não significava nada diante do Senhor do pais do fogo então ele decide manter um Uchiha vivo por precaução esse Uchiha é Matse Porque Matse esta fora do clã (Motivo explicado durante a fic).Decidiram botar Matse em estado de selamento pra ele só acordar quando necessário, Minato prostestou mas de nada adiantou. Começou o ataque da Kyuubi Minato se sacrifica e sela a Kyuubi dentro de Naruto e acontece tudo o que aconteceu Quinze anos depois Matse acorda sendo obrigado a viver naquele período e ajudar Konoha, mas ainda sim com o seu Sonho de como lê diz: "Eu quero ser tão forte quanto a pessoa que me deu essa Bandana" ele viveu sua vida em Konoha, depois de resgatar Sasuke e de enfrentar o maior desafio da sua vida ele decide deixar a vila e viajar no mundo pra aprender novos estilos de luta e viver grandes aventuras para poder ficar mais forte e para poder lutar contra Minato no outro mundo

Essa é a vida de Matse e a sua primeira parada é One Piece vocês entenderam melhor se assistirem Naruto espero que gostem de Matse

Continuando a tripulação terá mais ou menos 20 tripulantes (mais do que Luffy queria)

Sendo alguns OC meus

A fic se divide em 2 partes uma é a introdução de Matse o resto são as aventuras

Não terá romance nessa primeira parte mais sim na segunda

Essa primeira parte ocorre depois do arco Arlong e antes de LogueTown

A segunda é depois da guerra do Barba Branca

Espero que gostem da fic me perdoem por qualquer erro

Aproveitem

* * *

Prólogo - Abertura

Riqueza, Fama, Poder.

O homem que conseguiu tudo neste mundo, O Rei dos Piratas, Gol D. Roger

As últimas palavras ditas antes de sua execução, enviadas para todos no mar:

"Minhas riquezas e tesouros? Se vocês o quiserem eu os deixo pegar. Encontrem-no!, deixei tudo naquele lugar"

Os Homens agora correm em direção a Grand Line em busca de seus sonhos.

O mundo entra na Grande Era dos Piratas!

Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume

Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa

One Piece!!!!!

Rashinban nante jyutai no moto

Netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no as

Hokori ka butteta takara no chizo mo

Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai

Kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no

Biorhythm nokkatte

Omoi sugose ba ii

Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume

Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa

Pocket no Coin

Soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND

WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE

WE ARE!!!

Cap. 1 – Um dia Calmo

Em um dia calmo a Tripulação do Bando do Chapéu de Palha todos estavam nos seus afazeres diários.

Luffy estava pescando com Usopp, Nami estava lendo o seu jornal, Sanji estava preparando alguma coisa na cozinha enquanto Zoro estava dormimdo tranquilamente quando ouve um irritante "Nami-Swan" vindo do Cozinheiro de cabelo loiro o fazendo acordar e viu Sanji servindo uma bebida para Nami e dizendo que ela era a mais bela dos mares e Mellorine, Mellorine e tal.

- Cala boca Idiota – Disse Zoro acordando

- Que foi Marimo de merda, quer brigar? – Sanji colocou uma perna na frente Zoro o cutucando

Zoro abre um olho fitando Sanji

- Você não tem mesmo medo da morte – levantou sacando sua Katana e avançando pra cima de Sanji, sendo o mesmo defendendo com um pé.

- Ainda te mato hoje espadachim de merda – começa mais uma briga entre eles

---Com Usopp e Luffy---

- Eles já estão brigando – disse Usopp olhando pra Sanji e Zoro

- Isso é normal, ei Usopp peguei alguma coisa – disse Luffy fazendo força pra puxar o peixe que ele pegou.

- Vai Luffy esse parece ser um dos grandes – derrepente o sorriso de Usopp muda para uma cara de assustado por perceber que Luffy pescou um Rei dos Mares e que ele estava vindo em sua direção.

- Giaaaaaaaahhhhhhh – Grita Usopp - Luffy tira isso de cima de mim

- Hahaha to vendo que você pegou ele em Usopp

- Cala Boca Idiota tira isso de cima de mim !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Cala a boca vocês dois!!!!!!!!! – Falou Nami dando um soco em cada um – Agora

Luffy tira isso de cima do Usopp para o Sanji-kun cozinha-lo no Jantar

- Sim, Nami - disse Luffy esfregando o galo que Nami fez nele

- Obrigada – falou Nami sorrindo – Sanji-kun poderia.....

A briga de Sanji e Zoro não deixou ela terminar de falar pois estava fazendo muito barulho

---Com Zoro e Sanji---

Zoro defende um chute do Sanji ao mesmo tempo contra-atacando rapidamente quando Zoro ia acertar Sanji ele já estava preparado pra esquivar só que nunca precisou porque Nami acertou Zoro com um forte soco na cabeça. Ele sorriu vitorioso só que esse sorriso muda quando recebe outro soco de Nami

- Calem a boca vocês estão me atrapalhando – dizia Nami enfurecida, ela fita Sanji – Sanji-kun poderia cozinhar aquele Rei do Mares que o Usopp e o Luffy pescaram pro jantar – Com aquela cara e sorriso inocente

- Hai Nami-Swan!!!!!! – Sanji com coração no olho – Tudo do bem e do melhor para a minha Nami-Swan

- Obrigada Sanji-kun

E lá foi Sanji rodopiando direto para a cozinha

- Ei vocês dois tragam esse peixe aqui

- SIM!!!!!!! – Dizia Luffy feliz por comer Peixe no jantar

Nami ainda permanecia onde estava junto com um Zoro enfurecido

- Idiota – ele percebe Nami o olhando com cara de pena – O que foi?

- ..... Nada – Respondeu Nami receosa

- Mulher problemática

- Cala boca Idiota

Nami saia do local e voltou para o seu jornal, olhou para o céu estava um dia ensolarado um dia perfeito mas ainda assim não tirava a angustia da navegadora, ela voltou a fitar Zoro que estava sentado segurando sua Katana. Ela se sentia culpada por ter dado um soco na ferida do Zoro em Arlong Park e ela sabia que ele foi o que mais se esforçou em tentar salva-lá por ter lutado com uma ferida daquelas e tendo Hemorragia Interna porque ele não descansou e deixou isso pra outro? Pelo seu Orgulho de espadachim? Ou será por alga a mais? E como ele sabia que ela ia salva-lo quando ele se jogou no mar? Ele confiava muito nela Por que? Realmente Zoro era uma pessoa estranha ele é muito fechado mas seus pensamentos cessaram quando ouviu Usopp gritar

---Com Zoro---

Zoro permanecia onde estava, em seus pensamentos ele ainda não descobriu o porque ele se arriscou tanto pra salvar Nami pois ele sempre queria ela segura, ele fazia de tudo pra manter Nami á salvo ele queria ver ela bem sempre mas porque?

"Aquela mulher irritante que só me tira do sério porque me preocupo muito com ela ela é só uma mulher comum, mas eu não posso deixar de pensar que ele é minha nakama mas mesmo assim eu antes de conhece-la sabia que ela era especial e salvei ela de homens que tentavam mata-lá eu sabia que eu tinha de protege – lá será que eu estou ficando mole?. ARG que mulher irritante que me irrita até nos meus pensamentos apesar dela ser uma mulher bem estruturada... Arg o que eu estou pensando mas que Droga ela... esquece"

Zoro ouve Usopp gritar

- Tem alguma coisa no mar!

Ta ai eu prometi minha fic e ela chegou eu sei que está um pouco sem graça mas depois melhora eu prometo

Esse é o primeiro capitulo da primeira parte

No próximo capitulo irei mostrar Matse

Espero que gostem vlw.


	2. Chapter 2: Matse Uchiha

Notas do Autor

Oi esse é o segundo capitulo da minha fic parece um pouco curtinha me desculpem o mesmo pelo primeiro capítulo. Apreciem a fic

* * *

Cap.2 Matse Uchiha

- Tem alguma coisa no mar! – Grita Usopp alertando a tripulação

- Usopp o que é aquilo? – grita Sanji curioso

- Bem deixa eu ver humm – Usopp disse ajeitnado seu Óculos - parece um homem um Naufrago!

- Um homem? – Luffy curioso – se for tragam ele a bordo

E assim aconteceu Zoro pegou o pequeno bote com um homem dentro, ele parecia estar sem comer por um tempo por causa da aparência magra e parecia ter lutado contra um tubarão ou alguma coisa pois tinha sangue na sua espada e mordidas de Tubarão no bote, esse homem tinha aparência magra por falta de comer, ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos ele vestia uma calça Branca e uma camisa preta desbotada, ele estava desmaiado pela fome.

- Parece que ele ficou um bom tempo sem comer – Dizia Sanji olhando pro homem – e

que sofreu um ataque de um peixe, essas mordidas parece um tubarão

- Um espadachim – Zoro percebeu pela espada de bainha amarela dourada – uma espada boa - dizia enquanto tirava a espada da bainha e olhava para ela – muito afiada, Lâmina dourada?

"mas que droga é essa não é uma espada comum parece transmitir um poder forte, nunca vi uma espada assim só a de Mihawk"

- He estou ansioso pra ele acordar e perguntar sobre essa espada – Dizia fazendo um sorriso

- Cala boca Idiota primeiro precisamos fazer ele descançar em um lugar confortável e quando ele acordar dar uma comida para ele, humm parece que ele vai sobreviver até um pouco mais tarde ele não parece tão ruim parece que ficou uns 5 dias sem comer. Luffy e Usopp preparem um colchão para ele na cozinha e fiquem de olho nele, Zoro baka fique no lugar de Usopp e vigie o mar me avise se acontecer alguma coisa, Sanji-kun poderia preparar uma coisa pra quando ele acordar

- Sim Nami-Swan!!!

- Tsc Mulher mandona – foi Zoro para seu posto sabia que era perda de tempo discutir com Nami

- E você Nami vai fazer alguma coisa ou vai só ficar ai dando ordens?

- Usopp tem certeza que você quer que uma dama como eu faça alguma coisa sendo que tem homens maravilhosos aqui como você Capitão Usopp - sama?

- Não, não uma senhorita como você deveria descançar o Capitão - Usopp aqui vai cuidar de tudo – Dizia Usopp corado

- Outro Idiota – Zoro falava olhando para toda a cena lá no ninho do corvo – essa espada é muito interessante – ele falava olhando para a espada do Homem que eles salvaram, ele ainda permanecia com a espada

E lá foram os piratas do Bando do Chapéu-de-Palha paar cumprir as ordens que Nami ordenará sendo a mesma indo para o seu quarto terminar de ler seu jornal e pra depois terminar um mapa incompleto

---Momentos mas tarde---

- Urgh... Onde eu estou?... – O Homem acorda logo percebendo que não estaav mais no seu bote, ouvindo sons mais gritos que diziam "Sanji Comida" ele logo olhou pra onde vinha o som e avistou um garoto com uma camisa vermelha e um chapéu de palha, um narigudo e um cara loiro com um cigarro na boca – Quem são vocês?

- Olha ele acordou - dizia Luffy animado correndo em direção ao homem – Você esta com fome? Sanji traz carne para ele comer

- Hã? – O homem não entendeu nada

- Capitão Idiota – Falava Sanji enquanto chutava Luffy na cabeça – deixa o visitante respirar

- Onde eu estou?

- Num navio pirata – falava o capitão

- Numa navio pirata! Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Nós te resgatamos do mar você parecia estar com fome – Sanji servia um prato de comida para o visitante

- Hum... Obrigado – Dizia o Homem comendo a deliciosa comida de Sanji – Muito bom

- Hehe

- Oh vejo que você já acordou – Nami entrava na cozinha

- Quem são vocês?

- Vocês não se apresentaram?

Luffy se levanta e se apresenta

- Eu sou Monkey D. Luffy o capitão desse navio pirata e o homem que irá se tornar o Rei dos Piratas!

- Meu nome é: Capitão Usopp o maior atirador do umndo e um bravo guerreiro do mar

- Sanji o cozinheiro desse navio pirata e o alvo principal das mulheres

- Nami a navegadora e a Linda mulher que mantém esses idiotas na linha

- É eu vejo

Ao mesmo tempo entrava Zoro

- Ele acordou finalmente

- Baka se apresenta – Dizia Nami acertando um soco em Zoro

- Sua Bruxa

- Baka vai logo – acerta outro soco em Zoro

- Arg... eu sou Roronoa Zoro o futuro espadachim numero 1 do mundo

- Nós somos o Bando do Chapéu de Palha - Luffy o capitão dizia em voz alta

- Hã cadê minha espada? – O Homem sentia falta da sua espada

- Aqui – Zoro joga a espada para o homem

- Eai qual o seu nome? – Perguntava Nami sorrindo para o homem

- Meu nome? Hã me desculpem meu Nome é: Matse Uchiha

- Matse Uchiha hahah que nome engraçado – Luffy ria

- O QUE TEM DE ENGRAÇADO? - Falava o homem nervoso

Depois Matse começa a rir junto de Luffy, mas o seu sorriso desaparece quando ele defende uma envestida de Zoro

- ZORO! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- você esta maluco espadachim de merda

- o que você quer? – Matse fazia força para parar o ataque de Zoro

- Eu o desafio por essa espada

Todos: Ò.Ó

- Eu aceito seu desafio

- você esta maluco você nem se recuperou direito

- Cala Boca Nami ele é u espadachim não pode fugir de um duelo – Zoro dizia nervoso com as palavras da Navegadora – Vamos lá para fora

- Sim – Matse concordava

E lá rumou toda a tripulação e Matse para o lado externo do navio

- Preparado? – Zoro perguntava para Matse

- Ainda não, to vendo que você não é qualquer um então eu vou com tudo – Matse fecha os olhos e depois abre revelando olhos Vermelhos com três Tomes pretas (N.A: Sharingan) – Agora vamos começar.

* * *

Me desculpem está um pouco curto

Hoje é o Aniversário do autor aqui (Domingo, 31 de Janeiro)


	3. Capitulo 3: A luta e o novo Poder

_- Preparado? – Zoro perguntava para Matse_

_- Ainda não, to vendo que você não é qualquer um então eu vou com tudo – Matse fecha os olhos e depois abre revelando olhos Vermelhos com três Tomes pretas (N.A: Sharingan) – Agora vamos começar._

* * *

Capitulo 3: A luta e o novo Poder

- O que é aquilo? – Nami estava assustada com os olhos de Matse

- Realmente é estranho – Sanji dizia

- Estou com medo – Usopp dizia com as pernas tremendo

- SUGOIIIIIIIIIIII – Luffy estava com os lhos brilhando – Será que solta raios leaser?

- IDIOTA – Nami acertava Luffy – Isso é impossível

A situação de Luffy acalmou os ânimos agora a tripulação estava preocupada com Zoro eles sabiam que aqueles olhos não eram normais

"O que são aqueles olhos? Parecem que estam me olhando por dentro do meu corpo me analisando URG"

Zoro estava cobrindo os olhos com a mão aqueles olhos estavam o perturbando, logo Zoro percebeu seu descuido e fitou Matse mas parecia que ele não iria fazer nenhum movimento então Zoro percebeu:

"ele esta querendo perturbar minha mente com aqueles olhos eu não devo olhar para ele diretamente, Merda isso está ficando difícil mas pensando bem é bom eu posso ficar mais forte com essa luta e se eu ganhar eu fico com aquela espada"

- Pode parar de me olhar desse jeito eu já descobrir o segredo desses olhos

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas você pode se surpreender

- Aquele Marimo se achando esperto

- Zoro.. – Luffy confiava no seu nakama mas estava preocupado com o que pode acontecer

- É melhor você se prepara porque ai vou eu

Zoro ataca Matse sendo o mesmo defendendo com a espada, na mesma hora Matse acerta um chute em Zoro o fazendo recuar um pouco

"Esse chute foi muito rápido"

Dessa vez Matse ataca Zoro, Zoro defende mas Matse se abaixa querendo acertar Zoro com a bainha da espada Zoro consegue se esquivar pulando para trás, já defendendo outro ataque de Matse mas sua defesa foi quebrada por um soco de esquerda do loiro acetando as costelas de Zoro.

Zoro percebe que estava numa posição perigosa e recua mais um pouco

- ZORO o que está acontecendo com você apanhando assim

- Cala boca Luffy – Sanji dizia parando a gritaria do capitão

"O esta acontecendo aqueles olhos será... não pode ser possível mas eles parecem suspeitos, Marimo de merda se concentra"

Zoro estava confuso parecia que Matse sabia que onde ele ia atacar e já preparava um contra-ataque isso era comum entre espadashins mas nessa velocidade alguém que nem está 100% recuperado seria estranho se movimentar desse jeito com isso a luz vem a sua mente e percebe o que está acontecendo

- Agora eu entendi esses olhos você consegue ler meus movimentos, e com isso você consegue armar um contra-ataque assim tão rápido impressionante mas eu não vou cair no mesmo truque novamente

- Hã você é bom percebeu a habilidade do Sharingan mas isso não quer dizer que você irá me derrotar

- Veremos

Zoro se lança atacando Matse, sendo o mesmo preparando um chute para acertar Zoro mas é surpreendido por Zoro ter esquivado e preparado para dar um golpe fatal nele, Matse consegue desviar por pouco mas ainda assim o golpe o atinge de raspão no ombro

- Agora sim a luta vai melhorar

Zoro e Matse começam a atacar um ao outro vários golpes de espada sendo desferido contra os dois espadachins, golpes fatais sendo defendidos e lançados contra o outro.

O resto da tripulação olhava assustada a luta que parecia que cada um podia morrer a cada golpe desferido contra o outro, se um deles vacilasse um pouquinho seria fatal.

- Nossa Matse é muito forte – Luffy dizia apreciando o amigo lutando daquela maneira

- Idiota você não vê o perigo que eles estão correndo lá – Usopp dizia repreendendo a atitude do capitão

Nami estava assustada com tamanha barbaridade que nem prestou atenção no céu e na tempestade que estava vindo

Matse e Zoro continuavam na sua perigosa luta quendo ambos são surpreendidos por uma onda grande que atinge o Merry fazendo Matse cair no mar, Zoro tentou salva-lo segurando sua mão

- Porque não me deixa cair?

- Cala a boca você não perdeu nós ainda temos uma luta para terminar – Dizia Zoro sorrindo para Matse e o mesmo retribuindo o sorriso só que isso não dura muito porque um raio caiu muito perto de Zoro fazendo o espadachim largar Matse e o loiro caindo no mar

- Matse!

- Sanji-kun issar as velas, Luffy a ancora e Usopp minha laranjas... AHHHHH – Nami escorrega indo para o parapeito do navio prestes a cair mas ela sente braços fortes a envolvendo era Zoro que a segurava

- Zoro – Nami estava assustada – cadê Matse?

- Ele caiu no mar – Zoro dizia receoso

- O Que?! – Nami estava apavorada

---No fundo do mar---

Matse afundava cada vez mais ele não tinha forças para nadar, estava muito desgastado ele sabia que tinha uma grande chance de morrer, lamentava por morrer daquela maneira, mas feliz por ter encontrado alguém como Zoro que o proporcional uma boa luta até que Matse avistou uma coisa no fundo do mar

Era um baú ele estranhou já era para ele ter morrido mas parecia que alguma coisa estava mantendo ele vivo, um poder estranho emanava daquele baú até que ele ouve uma voz

"Abra o baú que mudara sua vida"

Matse ficou assustado mas abriu o baú e lá dentro tinha uma fruta estranha mas ela emanava um grande poder, ao toca-lá, Matse sentiu um choque percorrer todo o seu corpo até que enfim decidi come-lá

Mas uma vez Matse ouve aquela voz grossa denovo

"hahaah"

"ARG o que está acontecendo comigo? eu estou me sentindo estranho ARG!!!!!!!"

Matse sentia uma dor tremenda em todo o seu corpo

Até que ele desmaia

---De volta no Merry---

- Hã? Onde eu estou? – Matse acorda e começa a abrir os olhos

Matse estava de volta no Merry, dentro da cozinha para ser mais exato

- Voltamos para mesma situação de antes, você desmaiado e nós te acolhendo não se acostuma

Sanji servia um prato de comida para Matse

- Sanji? Como eu vim parar aqui? Porque eu estou vivo? ARG!!!!! Que dor de cabeça é essa?

- Epa calma ai amigo você não deve se esforçar muito você ainda não está totalmente recuperado, as perguntas eu respondo depois agora você deve descansar

- Porque vocês me tratam assim eu nem conheço vocês direito e vocês não eram piratas eu não entendo ArG! – Mas uma vez Matse reclama da dor de cabeça

- Já mandei você se acalmar nós responderemos suas perguntas depois apesar da resposta ser um pouco estranha.

- Hã? – Matse estava confuso com as palavras de Sanji

- Agora coma sua comida se não vai esfriar

E assim Matse fez comeu a deliciosa comida de Sanji, no exato momento que ele terminou a comida Lufffy entra no recinto, Luffy ficou muito feliz em ver Matse bem

- A comida do Sanji faz milagres ela cura qualquer ferimento hehehe – Luffy Abre um maior sorrisão

-É

Sanji ficou feliz com o elogio

-Perai – Matse começou a tocar a sua Testa e o lado esquerdo de sua cintura desesperado ele pergunta – **ONDE ESTÀ A MINHA BANDANA E A MINHA ESPADA?!**

- Que gritaria é essa? – Nami e Usopp entreram assustados na cozinha

- Onde está a minha Bandana e a minha espada?

- Nossa ele se recuperou rápido

Zoro entrou na cozinha

- Toma – Zoro jogou a Bandana de Matse junto com a espada

- Obrigado Zoro, eu não posso perder essa Bandana ela é o meu maior Tesouro

- Essa Bandana velha é o seu maior Tesouro?

- Sim, a Bandana mostra que eu sou um Shinobi de Konoha e foi dada para mim por uma pessoa muito importante, meu sonho é um ia superar a pessoa que me deu essa Bandana, por isso eu sai de minha vila para aprender novos estilos de luta e técnicas para ficar mais forte

- Eu posso restaurar essa Bandana para você

- Sim Nami faz um trabalho muito bom – Dizia Luffy segurando seu Chaépeu – assim como essa Bandana meu chapéu é o meu maior tesouro e me foi entregue por uma pessoa muito importante para mim

- Muito obrigado a todos, mas o que aconteceu comigo afinal

- Ah é eu esqueci de te responder – Sanji ficou com uma cara séria – Quando o Marimo te deixou cair no mar você ficou lá um tempo derrepente você voou da aguá para cair dentro do barco

- Eu voei como isso é possível?

- Nós não sabemos, mas você se lembra de uma coisa quando estava no mar?

- Não muito eu só ouvi uma voz desmaiei

Zoro foi ajudar Matse a se levantar quando derrepente o braço de Matse começa a pegar fogo

- Ahhhhhh, eu estou pegando fogo

- Sanji-kun aguá !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todo mundo ficou desesperado quando Sanji joga um barril de água em Matse o Braço dele se mistura com a água

- AHHHHHHHHHH O que aconteceu com o meu braço

- Você está bem? – Usopp foi ajudar Matse pois o mesmo caiu no chão quando Usopp toca nele Usopp sofre uma descarga elétrica

- Matse o que é você?

- Eu não sei

- O que aconteceu mais naquele mar?

- Perai eu me lembro de comer uma fruta e desmaiei

- Uma fruta – todos estavam pasmos – Akuma no Mi!!!!!!!!

- Akuma no Mi? – Matse estava confuso

- você não sabe o que é uma Akuma no Mi

- Não

- Akuma no Mi é uma fruta que dá poderes a quem come mas essa pessoa vira um martelo no mar Luffy comeu uma akuma no mi e se tornou um Homem Borracha

- Homem Borracha? – Matse olha para Luffy assustado o mesmo puxa a boca dele mestrando

- Cara isso é estranho

- Perai uma Akuma no Mi não dá apenas um poder e Matse mostrou três e também como ele saiu do mar

- Isso não importa agora que importa é que agora é a hora do JANTAR – Luffy estava animado

E lá foram a tripulação Jantar Matse ainda estava confuso com o que aconteceu mas a fome falou mais alto e também foi comer (Denovo)

* * *

Notas do Autor

Tá ai gente o 3º capitulo da minha fic me desculpem qualquer erro de português e pela falta de explicação mas vai tudo se revelar no decorrer da fanfic

Reviews

Namiroronoa: Muito Obrigado pelas sua reviews sinceras espero ter melhorado nesse capitulo

BloodyShanami: Vlw pelo apoio vc me fez ganhar um pouco de coragem para continuar a Fanfic, e calma Matse e Zoro vão se tornar amigos, mas no decorrer da Fic eles vão lutar novamente e Zoro vai se dar melhor.

Obrigado Por Lerem


	4. Chapter 4: Conheçendo Matse Uchiha

**Capítulo 4 – Conhecendo Matse Uchiha**

**Matse ON**

Bem, olá a todos, como sabem meu nome é Matse e cara... a minha vida tá complicada, agora eu nem sei onde estou apenas sei que é um navio pirata com um bando de loucos, um capitão que mais parece uma criança que só quer brincar de pirata, um espadachim legal mas que sempre apanha para uma garota, essa garota que mais parece a capitã que Luffy, um narigudo que não conheço tanto mas que obviamente é um medroso e um cozinheiro que se faz de escravo para Nami, só porque ela é bonita (e muito). E para piorar tudo eu comi uma fruta que fez eu virar um tipo de mutante, que solta fogo, se transforma em água e é elétrico, e que de alguma forma, os ventos me obedecem(?) e me sinto muito pesado não sei porque, mas vocês já devem saber disso, então vamos partir para meu passado.

Minha vida lá em Konoha, não foi fácil, mas eu era descendente um clã muito respeitado, mas meus pais? Bem os dois morreram, e ainda me chamam de "Filho do Demônio", eu nem sei porque, apenas dizem que eu não sou daqui, e que meu Pai sempre foi dito como o "Estrangeiro do Mal" sabe-se lá porque, e a minha mãe ela era uma Uchiha, foi dela que herdei meus olhos mas ela chamada de tola por se apaixonar pelo meu pai, mas isso não é importante, eu nem me importo com meu pai mesmo, eu nunca o conheci, mas a minha mãe... meu mestre Minato sempre disse que ela era honrosa me contava histórias dela, mas ele pouco falava do meu pai, só por chamarem ele de _"Estrangeiro do Mal" _quer dizer que ele deve ser um bêbado degenerado, nem me importo muito, mas sei que quando eu tinha pouco mais que 2 meses, meus pais morreram e Minato cuidou de mim, e mesmo eu sendo descendente dos Uchiha eles não me aceitavam lá no clã, e apenas diziam que era porque eu era o _Filho do Demônio_ e falavam que eu poderia destruir tudo, vocês nem fazem idéia de como é difícil uma criança engolir isso, mas graças a meu Mestre eu consegui ser feliz... por enquanto.

Minha vida com Minato foi a melhor época da minha vida, o terceiro Hokage, que era um tipo de chefe do vilarejo, cuidou de mim em sua casa até eu fazer 5 anos e me formar na academia, eu não sei porque mas conseguia aprender tudo que me ensinavam em tempo recorde, diziam que era por causa do meu sangue Uchiha, mas o Terceiro dizia que era porque eu era diferenciado dos outros, mas nunca me importei com isso, e despertei o Sharingan, com meus 10 anos, sim isso demorou e muito, e que teve um cara que despertou com bem menos que isso, um tal de Itachi. E quando me formei na academia ninja, Mina veio próprio me dar minha bandana ninja, que é na verdade uma bandana (Dããã) com uma placa de ferro descrita com um símbolo de uma folha, representando que eu era um Shinobi de Konoha, meu motivo de maior orgulho, Minato me treinou junto de outro garoto que mesmo não sendo um Uchiha possuía um Sharingan apenas no olho esquerdo, seu nome era: Kakashi Hatake, ele tinha cabelos grisalhos espetados para o alto e sempre vestia uma máscara para esconder seu rosto, por isso eu acho que ele deve ser feio demais (.Rs Kakashi teu feio kk) e junto de outra garota, muito bonita, chamada Kurenai Yuuhi, ela sabia tudo sobre plantas e flores, ela parecia uma linda flor: Bonita, suave e elegante ao mesmo tempo, pena que ela gostava de outro cara o filho do terceiro, mas isso não importa.

Meu tempo com Minato serviu de aprendizado, Kakashi me ajudava com o Sharingan que eu não sabia dominar e Kurenai com Genjutsu (técnica de ilusão). Eu era um ninja diferente de todos, ao invés de ir numa missão e eliminar meu alvo nas sombras, eu desafiava todos inimigos que eu encontrava para um duelo, uma luta mano-a-mano, eu gostava e muito de Lutar, me chamavam de idiota, porque em várias lutas eu perdia, mas de alguma forma, ficava sempre mais forte depois de cada luta, e eu conseguia aprender todas as técnicas do inimigo para depois nunca mais perder para ele denovo, diziam que era por causa do Sharingan que copiava técnicas, mas na verdade não era isso, eu sempre dizia que era por causa do Sharingan, mas só para não parecer mais estranho que já sou, na verdade meu corpo, se adaptava a técnica do inimigo e eu conseguia aprende-la, acho que é tipo de mecanismo de defesa que meu corpo tem, para poder conseguir ganhar as lutas, eu amava lutar, principalmente contra Kakashi, só que sempre dava empate, ele era forte demais, mas depois quando desafiei meu mestre para uma luta, eu vi que foi um erro total, Mina me derrotou antes mesmo de em pensar em o que fazer na luta, foi incrível, eu sempre admirei Minato depois desse duelo.

Mas minha vida mudou totalmente quando eu fiz 16, disseram que eu era muito perigoso e que eu deveria morrer, mas Terceiro me deixou em estado de selamente para me acordar quando fosse necessário, e acordei no meio de uma guerra, conheci Naruto Uzumaki, filho do meu Mestre, e eu vi que o Fogo do Mestre continua vivo em Naruto, conheci Sasuke Uchiha, último descendente dos Uchiha, ele voltou para a vila depois de ter feito coisas muito ruins, mas aceitaram-no de volta graças a Naruto que tinha um Carisma enorme, mas essa é uma história muito longa e cansativa, então pularemos para o final, quando eu decidi, explorar o mundo para ficar mais forte para eu poder morrer em combate e Lutar contra meu Mestre no Outro Mundo, eu sei que isso é algo insano, mas é o que eu mais quero.

E nessa viagem eu vim parar aqui, num navio pirata no meio do enorme mar, num navio de loucos, e nesse momento agora eu estou indo jantar com meus novos amigos, sim nesse tempo que eu fiquei eles se tornaram meus amigos, depois de terem me salvado duas vezes, mas aqui vamos nós.

O jantar nesse navio era completamente... LEGAL, sim o capitão ficava roubando comida dos outros e o cozinheiro ficava furioso com ele e xingava Luffy de tudo que é xingamento, mas Luffy apenas roubava mais comida, depois de tanto ficar surpreso, eu comecei a rir

- Finalmente você está rindo – percebeu Nami – isso quer dizer que está gostando do Navio – Nami falava enquando comia e abria um sorriso lindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim – respondi – vocês parecem ser bem legais, e... obrigado por terem me ajudado

- Está tubo dem gara – dizia o Capitão cheio de carne na boca, até que ele engoliu tudo - eu gostei de você, é muito forte, eu decidi que você vai entrar em nosso bando – Luffy abria um enorme sorriso

- Não posso aceitar, desculpa – respondi – eu estou viajando para ficar mais forte, e não posso ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar, o mundo é grande e ainda tem muitos lugares para explorar.

Pelo visto Zoro, sorriu e Usopp fez com os lábios sem emitir som _"Não tem saída, ele é muito insistente"_, mas todos no final ficaram surpresos quando Luffy disse – Okay vc não é obrigado mesmo hehe.

- Valeu cara, mas eu juro que vou voltar – eu prometi de verdade.

- Vamos esperar – Luffy disse e depois comeu mais um pedaço enorme de carne, que se eu não soubesse que ele não era uma pessoa normal eu acharia impossível alguém comer um pedaço de carne daquele tamanho

- Agora, eu posso ir dormir um pouco? Estou muito cansado – eu estava quase desmaiando de cansaço

- Claro! Zoro mostre a ele onde dormir – Nami disse apontando para o espadachim de cabelo verde que olhou para ela com cara de raiva.

- Vamos lá cara – Zoro fez um sinal para que eu seguisse ele

Obedeci, precisava mesmo dormir, porque de agora para frente, as coisas vão ficar bem mais radicais.

-Fim do Capítulo-

Pessoal desculpe por qualquer erro, e juro que ficará melhor de agora em diante

Obrigado por lerem :D


End file.
